Babygrub Gemini Version
by DethAngle 365
Summary: When Psionic become a dad. too both Mituna and Sollux.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Homestuck;

Chapter 1

The Start

(Psionic POV)

one morning I got a call from Dolorosa , saying the mother grub is in labor. and I took off, not wasting amount of grubs a mother grub can have is about 1 million grubs. I got close to the was already pack full.

It was hard looking over shoulders and horns. levitate over the other trolls so I can see.

" ThIs PlAcE iS INsanE RigHt PisIonIc" someone said. i look to the voice. it was Summoner, flying around.

" Ye2 iit'2 really ii'2." I said I watch the mother grub push for the last time before a baby grub came out. Dolorose helped the new grub out. we waited an hour. half the trolls left. few regular trolls stayed, while all 11 of us zodiac trolls waited. its been an hour and no more grubs babies came out. Dolorose went to the mother grub with sword in hand. she whisperer something then killed It. This was the mother grub last batch before dying. we waited again. soon only us zodiac trolls is left.

Dolorose came out with a basket that contains the mother grub egg.

" The Mother Grub had A Million and 12 grubs. In a week or so, the grubs will be old enough to leave the cave and Find a new home with and/or without a guardian " she said then left the cave. we all followed out. I headed home where I started baby proofing I the house. this took a week.

Dolorose been handing the grubs out, after seeing if the grub matches the trolls blood and horn. when I got there, people are leaving the caves with baby grubs I saw a few zodiac trolls with grubs babies the Summoner had one. The Highblood had one. The Theft aka mindfang had one. even the signless had a kid. When I got into to the cave I waited in line for a while when i got down to the pit their where 7 left.

"Psionic You can look then pick your out, p.s check their eyes." Dolorose said. I walk around I look at every grub. I found one grub, it was sleeping. I pick it up and check the little fellow out. Dolorose came by and laugh. " This one is special, just like you." she said. as she said that its eyes open. it has my eyes. red and blue.

" I already check the blood. just like yours," I hold the grub closer."Now you just need a name"

He smile while his face scream Mituna

"Tuna" I said.

"Excuse? you mean like the fish" Dolorose ask

"No, hiis name iis Miituna" I said.

Dolorose smile then started writing down stuff on her clipboard."Please Write Your Name Here..!" I took the pen. I scan the page

I Dolorose he by give this new grub 'Mituna' the rights any new born grub... I their by give Mituna away to his/her new family member.

...

I wrote my name on the dotted line. Doloros smile before saying "Congratulation, Your a proud Father of Mituna Captor." then give me his birth certificate. then she left to help another troll. I look at my new kid. he's still smiling weird, but it's kinda cute.

"a5h!" Mituna cooed

I smiled. "Hay Tuna, ii'm your dad." I said. i soon find my way out. then I was stop by Traffic.

"a5h, muh, a5h ma ma maaaamuuumaa"

"ii know, thii2 ii2 2o 2olw." I said to Mituna. I hated waiting so I levitate over the traffic. Mituna enjoyed it. we got home a few min I put Mituna on the ground. he started sniffing around.

Grubs are like pets until they evolved. they sopose to get fat and lose all hope on moving, soon they'll grow into legs.

I threw some toys out for him to play with. "A2h mu "Mituna scream, I went to the kitchen to fix me a sandwich I set stuff on the table. I look twords Mituna and smile. then he jump and ran twords me.(Just like a puppy when you call it) I look down as he claw my leg. trying to clime up. I finish making my sandwich then head twords the living room I move slower cause Mituna was still on my leg. when I got to the couch i sit down. Mituna Whine so I pick him up and place him on the couch with me.

Mituna squealed before cuddling up against my leg, i smile. "Good niight Miituna ii'll see you when you wake up." i said.

End of part 1

Part 2 will be up soon~.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw that I misspelled Psiioniic's name. I do not own Homestuck. Warning Languish

* * *

(Psiioniic/Helmsman Pov)

Mituna woke up around 12 after 8. i then gave him his first Bath, then we cuddle on the couch and watch the hunch backtroll of summetra. Mituna keep walking around I couldn't sleep. I manage sometime later to finally fall into slumber.

Mituna was crying out for me to wake up. along with that tons of Voice message came in. Then theirs someone at my door. I yelled who's there before getting up.

"ITS ME ASSWIPE The Signless NOW LET ME IN Please!?" I really don't want to open the door, but I had to.

"Thanks for helping now WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, THEIRS A PARTY AT REDGLARE AND YOUR MISSING IT." Signless yelled. he spit and caused.

"Well 2orry, ii have now heard about the party,ii was sleeping." i told him. i pick my phone up and read all messages.

5 voice message message.

1 message.

"Piisoniic, i'm h4ving 4 p4rty, BE THEIR OR ELSE."

2 message.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE U"

3 MESSAGE

"1 4m sending Signless after you, NO ONE WILL LEAVE THIS PARTY WITH OUT YOU HERE."

4TH MESSAGE

"Bring your grub ok:)"

5th message.

"Never mind about the party, Dolorosa's newest Mother grub is giving birth YOU NEED TO COME!"End of message. i look at Signless he's confuse as much as I'm.

"Well we must not upset redglare." He said. i went to get my coat. i let a hand out for Mituna to craw on. Then Zoomed out the Signless. I made it to the new grub cave. only the zodiac trolls are here. i see that Singless made it in as well. I try not to enter the room with out letting anyone see me. but redglare sniff me as soon as i came in.

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU ACTING SO FLY AND SHIT THAT YOU WOULDEN'T COME TO MY PARTY BUT TO WITNESS GRUB BABBIES BIRTH!?"she yelled quietly.

"Look, i fell asleep n the couch ok?!" i replied." Dose my Aliby fit the crime then?" i joke with here. then found my spot. right next to redglare...great. she smile and said "Y3s it does, anyways, the grub is 4t 10 babies its it first batch, so she should have 15?" redglare ask. i nodded in response. I saw Mituna cute little face poke out of my coat pocket. i also saw redglares grub and she saw Mituna.

She squeal at Mituna and he squeak. they continue doing so until Dolorosa started speaking.

"Its seems That Trod(Troll god) have made a mistake or it's just what he wants..."

"JUST GET THE FUCK ONTO THE TOPIC"signless yelled.

Dolorosa smack Signless before giving him a grub. i focused on the grub Signless have.

"isn't it illegal to have more than one kid?"singless said

Dolorose shurg her shoulders. she continue handing out grubs. when she got to me she brough the newer one out my heart sank.  
'Fuckkkkkkkkkkk

"His name is Sollux" Dolorosa said. I watch Sollux getting along with Mituna. they both Squeak at each other. it's just so FREAKING adorable.

When we where dismiss i went to the store to get more food and toys for both Sollux and Mituna . a few normal trolls looks at me like i done illegal .

When i got to the baby grubs section Mituna saw something he liked. a yellow helmet but it was a few holes short and too big on him.

"You Want this Tuna?" he squeak and squeal. i took that as a yes . i place it in the cart before saying " We'll have to upgrade it though.

Sollux on the other hands want every thing that is puzzlen and tricky to understand. so i got him a rubik's cube and some puzzles.

we got to the check out when i saw that the summoner trying to come in the door. so i had to laugh. given up my spot in my line to help him in.

"Thanks Pisonic, and future Helsmen" the Summoner said. "These horns are Epic and all but when comes to doors no combo. hope my sons don't have trouble as much as i do." he said as he kids crawled all over him. I resume to the check out then headed home i should make a note to all my weakness to warn Mituna and Sollux when their older.

* * *

Over the months The two of them been bonding faster than quick mud.

Mituna and Sollux do every thing to gather and they both loves bees. so i dress them both in Bee costume. Mituna is getting a little fat around the tummy. some of the other trolls oldest kids are already starting to Molt.

" 'Tuna, Sollux time 2 eat" i call for them Sollux was the only one who came. Sollux was crying.

'Mep, Mep" he squeak. " What's the Matter 2ollux?" i said he started dashing out the kitchen. want me to follow. so i did. he led me to Mituna. Who is trying to move but can't. i, who is freaking out, calmly pick him up along with Sollux.

Dolorosa said if any of the grubs can't move bring them to the Grub Hospital she Had build over I Know right.

I ran in the Hospital where Dolorosa was already their. plus other trolls. bolted and fat. Molten is a scary process.

"Piisoniic, is Mituna Molten?"she ask then Mituna started getting fatter.

she took that as a yes." Follow me" she said. then led me in a room. lot of grubs were playing around. their where also trolls and lots of chairs." This is the Waiting room. I'll take the dear sweet Mituna in to his stand by treatment before letting you and Sollux say their good buy to grub Mituna." she said. then taking Mituna in Hand she then went off.

Sollux was crying for his brother already. I try calming him down but i couldn't.

I notes a few zodiac trolls here and their. ok cutten to the point Dolorosa left out the fact this is the zodiac Waiting room. so everyone is here.

I was trying to calm Sollux down but I needed calming down myself.

"Sup C4ptor" Redglare said sitting next to me.

I try to Ignore. i just couldn't think.

"M1tun4 1s Just grow1ng up ok, Sollux w1ll too 1ts just p4rt of l1fe." Red glare inform me. Sollux looks at me. I saw that some grubs came over to me and redglare.

"You want 2 play wiith them 2ollux?" i ask. he nodded his head I nodded my head in approval, Sollux went with some grubs to the center and started blablen. some more grubs came to chat.

"K1ds 4r3 sooooooooooCUT3" Redglare Scream.

"THEY sure Are" Summoner said sitting next to me. I getter squish by summoner horns and Spitty redglare. soon the doors open revel a Po Dolorosa and Dualscar. Dolorosa is Holden a cocoon while cussed Dualscar off.

"How Stupid Are You, You Only Think About Your Self, Cronus Could Of Died If He isn't Treated Right!" she said before pushing him in then close the door. Dualscar went to sit down by the Baroness. the room was silent until Dolorosa came back in. she called in Handmaid to say good-by to her Daughter. Handmaid Pick her little one up before is led out.

a few second later Mind fang, Grand high blood, Darkleer, Disciple, Signless, Summoner, Redglare, then I was called. I pick Sollux up and follow Dolorosa to a room. Mituna was in a cocoon except his head was still out his eyes glitter with tears when he saw me and Sollux.

"I'll give you until i return. I gotta kick Signless out." she said before leaving. i put Sollux on the bed with Mituna so they can say goodbye.

Sollux Squeak and sob, as Mituna weakly squeak and sob. it's a very touching moment

"Mituna, when your out of this, I'll take you home the next day and we'll get you settled back in ok." i said truth be told i was as well crying. everything is so upsetting I just can't explain it.

Dolorous came back in to show us the exit. Mituna was already in his Cocoon head to butt. "Hay Dolorosa, is your daughter in molten ?" i as her she just nodded " Yes, I'll call you when Mituna States to break the cocoon." she said then left. I notice a few zodiac trolls still in the hospital. I went to rd glare who has tears running down her face.

"You ok?" i ask. she nodded before saying "1TS Ok to cry 1t just m3ans you 4r3 strong." she said to her youngest kid. i rub her back. Signless and Disciple came over.

"You guys OK?" Signless ask. i saw Red tears stain on his face.

"Yah were fine, I hope it gets easier with the second kids." Redglare said.

Disciple nodded her head. her daughter smiles at Signless Kid while he hiss at her. But he didn't Hiss at Redglares Grub when she smiled at him

We talk for a while until we was told to leave. Sollux and I got home we took a long nap in the now half empty bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Part 3 will be up L8TER School will be starting back up on Tuesday. So i can't Be on this all the time.


End file.
